deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tips and Tactics
Reaching Fort Pastor (Passive) : I hope this helps cause I really tried all of these tactics several times already and it worked every time this guide is made by me ShadowAssasin Zero0000 if you have any complaints or suggestions then just send a message to me or edit it yourself. This guide was on How to make traveling to Fort Pastor safe in Dead Frontier 3D (low levels). I corrected some phrases to make it impersonal, as wiki articles usually are WizDoc 09:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) NO NONSENSE !!! Who the heck put their own nonsense for doing missions ( forgot the name , think its Sgt Shader or Slayer ) . STOP PUTTING SUCH NONSENSE , in First person to ( and wierd comments , " in MP , allow a person to head towards the zombies then betray him idk . then looting blood : very hard i know right ? ) Stop . I put some things which i have done ( such as reaching FP without getting hit once , but i did not reach as a lvl 1 ( though it is possible since i did not get hit once ) or the rest . That means OTHERS can do it . I am not a god , i am just more skilled ( before i used to be scared of titans , now i have melee'ed and killed every boss except FGS ( which i still cant kill , too slow ) and Slenderman ( died , zombies slowed me XD ) . I might come off as eager to contribute ( as Shadow Mage said ) , but let me tell you - i know what things are possible for some peeps ( i used to be a massive nub once , i used to think a baseball bat was good loot ... and never went 3 blocks further than Nastya's ( 2d ) . Then in 3d , i ran away 16 times from titans ) . So , im sure im putting in correct information , which works for EVERYONE . So to make my point clear - ( if it isn't ) .... my info is not wrong , not only for elites ( DF name is Spring Heeled Jack ... everything i have is due to looting ) and it is definitely not useless . So Sgt Slayer , and other people - stop putting nonsense ( and never in First person ) . It is possible to survive in FP without 100 reloading and agility , and with crowd control weps ( thankfully the peeps putting that info realize how stupid it is ) . Spring Heeled Jack (talk) 11:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) And then there is another guy with really wierd tactics for chainsaws and machineguns , and a really wierd way to use his chainsaw . * sigh * Spring Heeled Jack (talk) 11:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Whew Ok , i've done a '''MASSIVE' edit , the entire Tactics page .... i've had to do these things ;'' #''Remove nonsense and misleading info'' #''Add links ( and people dont know how to do that , meaning all the 'links' here are empty , 20+ links . That was time-consuming -.-'' #''Add correct info'' And more of course , but the thing is ; i've helped quite a lot ^_^ Now dont edit it ( apart from removing the grammatical errors i missed or made ) 'cause if you put back the old crap that was there , im gonna put my stuff back again . Spring Heeled Jack (talk) 11:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "''And more of course , but the thing is ; i've helped quite a lot ^_^ Now dont edit it ( apart from removing the grammatical errors i missed or made ) 'cause if you put back the old crap that was there , im gonna put my stuff back again ."'' I think you're missing the point of a public wikispace; your work is going to be edited mercilessly if it's not up to par, or if other stuff needs to be added, or corrections need to be made, or if someone else has a different, sound strategy. Griever0311 (talk) 13:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm i know that , but im telling they should not put their crap in ( some guy had a wierd way of using chainsaw . Then he said to have unreasonable stats etc and some peeps have edited the Passive and Aggressive points wrongly and i made it better . You misunderstood me - i dont want them to put that crap on ( wrong info , misleading ... e.g : HMG's requires 124 critical to function properly ? WTF ... it only provides 20% crit .... i have 80 crit on because i use melee often ! There are peeps who have no melee and have 25 crit and use Miniguns . That is what is wrong and misleading . I never meant " my info is right , no matter what and there is nothing better so dont edit it " , what Im actually saying is " my info is right , and im not boasting , while your info was misleading and sometimes wrong " . Spring Heeled Jack (talk) 13:24, May 5, 2013 (UTC) How to pages I placed the content of some How to pages in here. Therefore each new of these pages may have the following wiki code: #REDIRECT Tactics#SECTIONNAME where SECTIONNAME is the name of the section with the respective content (with blank spaces). WizDoc 10:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE.... "Going to Fort Pastor at level 1." ''Please tell me why? To get your self stuck there forever and start over again? '' There is absolutely no reason for a newbie to go to FP straight away. Some do for the fun of it. But please listen carefully: ''What was said is not wrong but NOT needful'' Honestly speaking, your zeal in contributing to the wiki is acknowledged '''"BUT" think a little more before putting something up. Remember that they are newbies who want to learn tactics in surviving the horrors of Fairview city. Newbies as in those who are "clueless" about things like endzone, danger levels, usefulness of stats. If you put up something that "they thought they should do" or something that is helpful when it is NOT.... You have moved off from what a wiki is meant to be. An admin here once stated''' "The last thing I ever want to do is confuse the newbies..." . Remember, if you put up something that you know is not needful for everyone but only useful to those who acquire it, then '''"make a clear statement" about it so that it will only be for those who are inquiring about it. Why would anyone suggest newbies to come to FP immediatly after creating your character?--Sangreal7 (talk) 14:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah , thats because i wanted people to know it is possible to do those things . Im not saying you should strand yourself there ( many peeps do ... they arrive at a too low lvl ) -- but it IS possible . Cause there are some tutorials out there where peeps leave Nastya's Holdout at lvl 40 !!! Spring Heeled Jack (talk) 11:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Can you plz put back the stuff which i wrote ? ( lvl 1 and such ) ? Its not meant to show that im such a skilled and brave person ( if you wanted to know - just check my achievements lolz ) ... its just to show things like that are POSSIBLE . But you must not nessecarily do it ! Geddit ? So , can you put it back ? Cause Shadow-Mage will get annoyed if i revert things back , cause he thinks im being stubborn . : Sangreal7 (talk) 09:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC)----OK, I have no idea who wrote the above stuff. Yes, I know it is possible '''Spring Heeled Jack, but I am '''just a little concerned because some people easily interpret it the wrong way....you know, newbies always wanting to try new things and I thought "for the sake that they don`t do something stupid out of curiosity that could get them to their own demise."I have reached Fort Pastor at level 1 also. I felt kinda silly doing that now, cause I don`t think I can go back again.' : '''Besides, we who are more experienced don`t really read much of the stuff in this wiki because we already read about all we need from it.' But newbies really need help knowing the game and as a contributor, I don`t think it is a "wise" thing to do for us to put up stuff that could confuse them "in any way". I was also a newbie once and never knew about these things but this wiki was really helpful to me at that time. So I hope you understand :) : Please don`t get me wrong, I am not disapproving the tactics you edited on reaching FP. '''They are useful' but I did not want newbies to misunderstand, so I removed the explanations you made at the "top page only" because those tactics are not for those who are level 1.'' : Thanks for being understanding about that :) : But put that back and type as a note --> Note : " It is possible to do these things ,but you shouldn't do them unless you are sure you can survive " ) '' : ''I fought a BT with melee and 45 agility ( i was surprised to ... actually you just move backwards . To move in circles you need 124 agility + speed boost ) . I died of course , got stuck . Then i reached FP as a lvl 6 and i looted by myself and caused aggro with Washington 870 and lvl'ed up . I am very skilled in fighting mobs . : But that doesn't mean everyone can do it ( actually they can , its just their attitude ... i was a massive nub in the 2D times ... thought a baseball bat was good loot ! And i never went further than 3 blocks from Nastya ... South Terrasley was the furthest i went ( forgot the 2Dmap areas ... South something ) . : Anyways , DO put it back .... just be sure to put that note ^_^ : Btw , those are not tactics .... they are simply things which are possible . : Thanks a lot ^_^ , your seriously helpful .... i was annoyed before ( see my previous posts ) because some guys post absolute nonsense . And one guy actually said " betray them , idk " ... NO ! See my points on reaching FP ( aggressive ) , one of them is " Do NOT leave others behind " ... i.e : leaving someone behind to fight zombies ( and die ) while you run away . Thats why i was seriously annoyed at that guy - betray others ? Damn , i wanted to kill him in the game ( not real life ! ) . : Spring Heeled Jack (talk) 11:58, June 5, 2013 (UTC)